Because I love you
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Y Tsubaki soportaba todo con tal de estar al lado de Black Star. ¿Por qué? Porque lo amaba. Black Star & Tsubaki. Mi primer one-shot de Soul Eater. ¡Espero que les guste! (UA)


**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because I love you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_— ¡Yahoo! ¡Soy Black Star y ustedes idiotas están bajo arresto!_

_Suspiró pesadamente al ver como su compañero y –secretamente amor de su vida– nuevamente gritaba antes de dar el golpe. Bueno, eso era costumbre de alguien como Black Star, el cual a su edad aún seguía siendo inmaduro._

_Los maleantes les miraron con irritación y amenaza, se trataba de la mafia y por ende, eran peligrosos. Por eso, Tsubaki se llevó una mano hasta su cintura en donde su pistola se encontraba. _

_El hijo de su jefe, Kid, les había encargado aquella misión después de ser la pareja que llevaba menos trabajos dentro de la comisaría. Si fallaban otra vez tendrían que pasar por exámenes de capacitación para ser buenos detectives, y la verdad ella no quería volver a hacerlo._

_Black Star solamente sonrió, mostrándose seguro como siempre, con esa capacidad que brilla como una estrella en medio de la noche. _

_Ese era su lema. _

_Ser mejor que nadie._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un fracaso más.

Eso hizo que frunciera el ceño de enfado mientras miraba en el pequeño espacio de anuncios como Maka y Soul estaban más adelante que Tsubaki y él, ¡y ni que decir de Kid, Liz y Patty! Diablos, todo aquello solo lograba abrumarlo.

— La próxima vez lo haremos mejor, Black Star.

La voz de Tsubaki sonó detrás de él, pero no quería verla.

Tsubaki lo notó y desvió su mirada al otro lado y retrocediendo unos pasitos más. Black Star seguía sintiéndose culpable porque ella se había herido en su misión pasada. Fue su culpa, no la de él, se descuidó, sin embargo, ante los ojos del hijo del capitán, Kid, no fue asi.

_Kid frunció el ceño. ¡Aquello era imperdonable!_

_— Por tu culpa Tsubaki está en el hospital. ¿Cómo quieres atrapar a los malos si a cada hora gritas tu nombre como un completo maniático?_

_— ¡Oye! –el peli azul alzó su mano convertido en puño, amenazante._

_Sin embargo, Death the Kid no le dio palabra alguna, al contrario, afiló su mirada, haciendo que sus amarillentos ojos lucieran amenazantes. Ante eso, él no pudo decir nada más que quedarse callado al saber que lo que el rarito amante de la simetría decía era verdad._

_Tsubaki había salido lastimada por su culpa. Cuanto deseaba volver a la cueva de esas ratas y molerlos a golpes por haber lastimado a su compañera e inseparable amiga._

_— Hablare con mi padre sobre esta situación._

_De inmediato, Black Star alzó la mirada. _

_Fuera lo que Kid estaba pensando no le agradaría._

_— ¿Hablar con Shinigami-sama? ¿Sobre qué?_

_Liz dejó de limarse las uñas para mirar a su compañero, mientras que Patty reía a un costado al estar leyendo comics._

_— Es obvio que a tu lado Tsubaki tiende a ser más dañada, por eso tendre que darle la alternativa a mi padre de que Tsubaki cambie de compañero. _

_Apretó los puños, los cuales quiso estrellarlos en la cara afeminada de Kid, pero se contuvo. Las palabras del azabache, aunque eran crueles, eran la verdad. _

_Si Tsubaki seguía a su lado saldría lastimada y él no quería eso. Bajó la mirada, resignado, escondiendo su mirar bajo su cabello azul y ante la mirada seria de Kid._

— Black Star…

— Kid me ha dicho que cuando recuperes tendrás una nueva misión con Soul ya que Maka tiene permiso por su embarazo.

— Black Star.

— Es obvio que Soul te va a cuidar mejor que yo –una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro mientras sus manos se hacían puños.

— Black Star.

— Kid me ha dicho que estaré por un tiempo solitario, haciendo misiones para poder llenar todas las solicitudes que tenemos asi que…

— ¡Black Star!

Eran muy pocas las veces que ella alzaba la voz, pero estaba harta de que Black Star siguiera hablando sin cesar.

Le gritó y él la miró, principalmente, sorprendido.

Se calmó y sonrió suavemente, acercándose hasta él. Aún era más pe queño que ella, tan solo por unos centímetros.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del peli azul al momento en que Tsubaki le acarició su mejilla. Eran pocas las veces que ambos se habían tocado, tan solo un rozamiento de manos al momento de intercambiar armas, roces con sus cuerpos al tener que esconderse en lugares apretados para no ser detectados o incluso aquellas veces en las que se miraban por más de un segundo.

Tsubaki era especial para él. Mucho. La idea de perderla o que alguien la lastimara era dolorosa, no sabría cómo sería su vida sin que volviera a mirar los ojos de Tsubaki, su sonrisa, escuchar su voz o que una navaja casi le rozara cada vez que entraba por error a los baños sauna.

Por esa misma razón, cuando Kid le dijo que Tsubaki empezaría a trabajar con Soul ya que Maka estaría indispuesta por su embarazo –pensaba que Soul tenía buena puntería– lo aceptó, a regañadientes. Su amigo tenía experiencia con mujeres, Tsubaki estaría en manos seguras a partir de ese día.

— Tsubaki…

— No es tu culpa. Nunca lo es –también sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Black Star, años de convivencia y ser cercanos (N/a: viven en el mismo edificio y de un lado a otro) habían hecho que sus sentimientos que, al principio, fueron de admiración, se transformarán en amor —. Yo… Yo estoy a tu lado porque asi lo quiero, no porque Shinigami-sama me haya puesto como tu compañera. Estoy a tu lado porque… porque…

— ¿Por…?¿Por qué?

Tsubaki se sonrojó pero no bajo la mirada, miró directamente a los ojos de Black Star.

Ese era el momento para poder confesarle sus sentimientos, decir lo que siempre ensayaba cuando estaba frente a un espejo.

Era tiempo de decirle a Black Star que lo amaba…

— Oi, Tsubaki… –Soul parpadeó al ver a Black Star y a Tsubaki más cercanos, eso de cierta manera le hizo sentirse incómodo —. ¿Ah? ¿Interrumpí algo?

— ¡S-Soul-kun! –Tsubaki se alejó rápidamente del peli azul, avergonzada, mientras que Black Star gruñía y miraba de ninguna manera bonita al peli blanco.

— ¡Tú, baka!

— ¿Ah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsubaki caminó hasta la salida del hospital. El doctor Stein le había dicho que su brazo estaba bien, que si seguía asi rápidamente se recuperaría y muy pronto volvería a ser su trabajo.

Eso de cierta manera le alegraba.

Ya habían pasado más de dos días, los cuales no había visto a Black Star por ningún lado. Ni si quiera en el edificio en donde vivían.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle casi dicho lo que sentía hacia él. Era demasiado para ella. Tan solo sentir el calor conocido en sus mejillas se lo confirmaba.

Alzó la mirada y en lugar de ver el cielo asi de hermoso, con sus nubes esponjosas y blancas vio una avioneta yendo directamente hacia ella.

Gracias a sus reflejos, corrió lo suficientemente rápido, agradeciendo a los dioses de que ninguna otra persona, aparte de ella, estuviese en las afueras de la clínica.

El impactó provocó un fuerte golpe, haciendo que la tierra y el humo impidieran la vista a Tsubaki de saber qué fue lo que pasó después. Lentamente, la cortina de humo y tierra comenzó a alejarse y después de toser un poco, se puso de pie, cuidando de no utilizar mucho su brazo.

Tsubaki se acercó y sus ojos mostraron terror al ver a un mal herido Black Star que apenas caminaba, con sangre en su cabeza y su rostro, cayendo re rodillas en medio de todo ese desastre.

— ¡Black Star!

Corrió hacia él, llegando justamente en el momento en que el cuerpo del peli azul iba a desvanecerse. Lo atrapó entre sus brazos, mirándole, esperaba que algún médico hubiese escuchado algo y saliese lo más rápido posible para poder atender a Black Star.

— T-Tsubaki –él no tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero eso no significaba que no utilizar sus otros sentidos.

Aquel aroma a camelias, la flor que muchos decían no tenía esencia, la podía oler. Y la suavidad de aquellas manos solamente le pertenecían a una persona, y esa era Tsubaki.

— N-No hables, ya alguien vendrá –Tsubaki intentó que su voz no temblara, pero ver asi a Black Star le provocaba pánico —. ¿Qué? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— U-Una misión. S-Solo… Kid… dijo que… no lo hiciera… pero… je –sonrió —, ya, ya sabes como soy… ¡Soy Black Star...!

Una serie de tosidos irrumpieron las palabras de él, y ella sintió mucho temor al ver como Black Star tosía sangre. Se había dañado órganos internos, seguramente tendría una hemorragia interna.

No le importó que su blusa se manchara de sangre, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo arropo como una madre arropaba a su pequeño hijo que huía de la oscuridad.

— Black Star…

— Hey, Tsubaki –la oji violeta lo miró, notando la sonrisa juguetona de Black Star, haciendo que las lágrimas empezaran a caer —. Antes… Antes de esto y de que el teme de Soul nos interrumpieran, tú… tú ibas a decirme algo, ¿cierto?

— No es momento para hablar de esto.

Black Star frunció el ceño y la miró.

— Claro que lo es. ¿Qué pasa si muero y no sé lo que me ibas a decir?

— ¡T-Tonto! ¡No digas esas cosas!

Lo abrazó de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. No le gustaba que nadie hablara asi, mucho menos Black Star. Sin él… sin su estrella… todo se volvería negro.

Oscuro.

Solo.

Frío.

— Yo… Yo… –lo abrazó más a su pecho —… Black Star…

— Dímelo. Dímelo Tsubaki –él también quería saberlo —, dime la razón por la que aun sigues conmigo a pesar de que te lastimes. Dime porque estas al lado de un idiota que lo único que hace es meter la pata… ¡Dímelo Tsubaki!

— ¡Porque te amo!

Inmediatamente todo se volvió silencioso, las alarmas de los autos dejaron de sonar en sus oídos. Las únicas palabras que se repetían en su mente eran las de ella.

Te amo…

Te amo…

**Te amo…**

— Tsubaki –ahora, Black Star lo sabía.

Sabía acerca de los sentimientos.

Y también podía reconocer que los sentimientos de ella eran correspondidos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kid alzó una ceja al ver lo que veía, mientras que Patty seguía riendo divertida por los comics mientras que Liz murmuraba sobre lo lindos que lucían. Maka con su vientre un poco más grande de lo normal y Soul compartían una mirada pícara y cómplice.

Mientras tanto, Black Star dejó de ver embobado el rostro de Tsubaki sereno y hermoso recargado en su pecho para mirar en la puerta en donde sus amigos se encontraban.

Obviamente, se sonrojó por haberlo pillado de esa manera, pero, si Tsubaki había soportado todas sus idioteces incluso heridas, él podía soportar las situaciones más vergonzosas y las cuestiones a las cuales sería sometido.

Pero bueno, todo eso lo haría porque él amaba a Tsubaki.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es la primera vez que escribo de otro fandom que no sea el de Naruto. La verdad estoy nerviosa por la respuesta que tendrá este one-shot, pero solo puedo decir que estoy satisfecha por haberlo hecho.

Amo a Black Star y a Tsubaki. Ambos hacen una hermosa pareja, me quede enamorada de ellos, sus personalidades… Kya!

Pues espero que les guste y me dejen un lindo comentario.

Nos leemos en la otra.

Besitos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Me dejan un review?


End file.
